Secreto Seductor
by lateKarneval
Summary: Un ángel caído, víctima del dolor y la desgracia, se cruza con una persona que se convertiría en su perdición. Un amor prohíbido. Dos criaturas buscando el consuelo del otro. Pero el ángel desafiará tanto el cielo como la tierra para poder quedarse con la persona que tanto ama. Aunque no todos están de acuerdo con esto. AU. Ángel!Rivaille x Noble!Eren [ACTUALIZADO].
1. Introducción

**Hola~ Este es el primer fic que subo después de tanto tiempo x'D y tiene que ser de mi nueva obsesión asdasdasd Ereri 3 ahorita ando bien loca por Shingeki no Kyojin * v * ~ Bueno, regresando al tema[?] Este fic está basado en la canción "Himitsu Kuro No Chikai" de Vocaloid, pero no significa que tendrá el mismo desenlace :U así que ni crean que será idéntico al vídeo uwu~ Me agradó mucho la idea de volver a Levi un ángel, he leído otros fics donde él tiene alas y me parece muy hermoso asdasdasd. Oficialmente el nombre de Rivaille es "Levi" pero me gusta como se escribe Rivaille y por eso lo he dejado así. Ojalá les guste. ; w;)/  
**

**Esta época se remonta en un antiguo Europa, donde la iglesia controlaba casi todo. Así que el homosexualismo es considerado el mayor de los pecados.**

**Demasiado blah blah blah, aquí tienen la historia. 3**

* * *

_Ángel que por amor desfalleció_

_Entregándose por completo a la tentación_

_Prohibido fue, aquel trágico amor_

_Terminó lo que estaría destinado a morir_

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, dolía de una manera punzante como si estuvieran estirando su piel. Sentía sus costillas desgarrarse y como la sangre se aglomeraba en sus pulmones, contrayéndose violentamente en busca de oxígeno. Trató de incorporarse pero era inútil, sus brazos se encontraban muy débiles y sus párpados pesaban. El sabor metálico de la sangre se apoderó de su boca, haciendo que llegara a tener arcadas. Pero él se negaba a dejar salir un gimoteo lastimero, mucho menos derramar una lágrima. Quería morir en ese instante, que acabaran con la agonía de su cuerpo y el lamento de su alma, habían pisoteado su orgullo y eso para él era peor que la muerte misma. Apretó los dientes fuertemente sin importarle que sus encías sangraran, de todas formas nada podría ir peor en ese momento. Inclusive sus alas se encontraban destrozadas, su una vez blanco plumaje se encontraba bañado de manchas rojizas. Decidió esconderlas, de nada servía mantenerlas visibles además de que estaban muy malheridas, de un momento a otro se evaporaron sutilmente, dejando un círculo de plumas manchadas alrededor de él.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó por primera vez, el sonido más hermoso que jamás había oído. Una voz aterciopelada y grave, pero sin perder aquella elegancia que desde el primer momento demostró.

Trató de abrir los ojos hechizado por esa voz tan dulce, quería saber quien era el dueño de aquella bella melodía. Sus cansados párpados se abrieron duras a penas esperando unos segundos para que su visión borrosa se aclarara un poco.

Lo vio.

De cuclillas en el suelo, estaba un muchacho vestido completamente de negro. Sus pantalones lisos y ajustados a sus piernas hacían juego con su saco del mismo porte, una cadena fina colgaba de uno de los bolsillos del saco, probablemente un reloj. Manos enguantadas, delgadas y cubiertas por la tela blanca sin ninguna impureza, su corbata finamente doblada. Pero lo que lo dejó sin aliento fue su rostro y... Aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en él, el ángel no pudo evitar sentir amor. En ellos podía ver el alma más pura que jamás había visto. Observó como sus labios se abrían y cerraban rápidamente, y como sus orbes azules marcaban una preocupación. Pero él ya no escuchaba nada, solo podía verlo y admirar su belleza.

Se desmayó.

Lo último que vio fueron aquellas lagunas cristalizadas que le hacían sentir como si se ahogara.

-x-o-x-

_"¿Sigues con esa obsesión tuya por aquellos seres terrenales?" Siseo un muchacho alto de hermosas alas blancas y cabello castaño, su ceño notoriamente fruncido y sus labios apretados con dureza. "¿Qué acaso no entiendes?" Escupía las palabras como si de veneno se tratase, su mirada estaba fijada en un chico que se encontraba frente a él._

_"Yo no tengo ninguna obsesión." Respondió fríamente el otro chico, sus ojos grises impasibles y su mirada no denotaba expresión alguna. Su cabello negro contrastaba con su blanca piel, casi tan blanca como sus alas extendidas._

_"¡Pasas la mitad de tu tiempo observando aquellos repugnantes seres!" Apretó los puños con enojo al ver como el otro ni se inmutaba en hacerle caso._

_"Jean, es suficiente."Murmuró un hombre alto y rubio que estaba a lado del chico de ojos grises._

_"Irvin tiene razón, ya es suficiente. Mejor vayamonos." Un pequeño chico rubio de ojos azules jaló del brazo de Jean, su mirada gacha daba a notar el nerviosismo que tenía._

_"No siempre estará Irvin para protegerte, Rivaille. Vamonos, Armin." Dio un último vistazo de desprecio para luego darse media vuelta e irse._

_"Lo siento mucho..." Armin los miró suplicante, para después ir tras Jean._

_Rivaille observó como aquellas personas se iban hasta desaparecer de su campo de visión. Soltó un 'Hmph' y se dio la media vuelta, caminando en sentido contrario._

_"¡Rivaille, espera!" Irvin corrió detrás de él hasta alcanzarlo y así quedar a su lado._

_"¿Qué quieres, Irvin?" No se sentía en el modo de seguir hablando de temas que ni el mismo entendía del todo. "Estoy cansado."_

_Irvin lo miró seriamente, estaba un poco dolido de que él fuera tan distante. "No prestes atención a lo que Jean dice."_

_"Como si me importara lo que ese idiota piense, si es que su diminuto cerebro puede hacer algo tan complejo como eso." _

_Irvin sonrió de medio lado, ese era el Rivaille que conocí, pero aun así seguía preocupado. No es por que le diera la razón a Jean, el problema es que la tenía. "Lo mejor será volver al aposento, se hace tarde. A nuestro señor no le gusta que los mensajeros estén revoloteando a estas horas."_

_"Ve tú, iré en un momento." Rivaille lo cortó sin más, apresurando su paso hasta dejarlo atrás._

_El mayor lo vio irse y algo en su pecho se contrajo. Sabía a donde iba. Siempre iba ahí. Todos los días sin falta, como si fuera una especie de ritual. Su labio inferior tembló levemente ante ese pensamiento, Rivaille sabía los sentimientos que le profesaba sin embargo a este parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, y el solo hecho de saber que algo que no era digno de ellos llamara más su atención, era repugnante._

_Rivaille llegó a la punta del suelo, bueno, no era exactamente un suelo, era más bien una porción de nube que servía a los ángeles para habitar. Se sentó al borde, con sus pies colgaban a la deriva. Era cierto que tenía curiosidad hacia el mundo terrenal, pero él no lo consideraba una obsesión. Su curiosidad era con la vida humana, pero su obsesión era con una persona._

_La primera vez que lo vio fue una noche, el cielo estaba despejado sin ninguna estrella en el, y la luna resplandecía como si estuviera a punto de devorarlo. Sus ojos inexpresivos veían como siempre al mundo que se encontraba debajo de él, a pesar de tener la misma vista las veces que se sentaba a observar, no dejaba de maravillarse. Era interesante ver como aquellas personas interactuaban entre si, las cosas que forjaban y las ropas que vestían. Estaba a punto de irse cuando notó como un carruaje se detenía frente a una de las múltiples tiendas que ahí habían. Era normal ver ese tipo de transporte, lo que le llamó la atención fue la forma del modelo, era completamente negro con bordes gruesos. Era elegante y sombrío, perfecto para alguien que estaba de luto. No le prestó mucha atención._

_Hasta que vio como la puerta se abría._

_Y una persona salió del vehículo._

_Se quedó sin aliento al ver a la criatura más hermosa, en su opinión, que jamás había visto. Inmediatamente se acercó al borde de la nube, inclinándose para tratar de verlo mejor. Era cierto que estaban a una distancia inimaginable, pero ellos poseían una vista periférica para estar más al tanto de lo que pasaba en la tierra, después de todo ellos estaban en la jerarquía de ángeles mensajeros y ese era su deber informar al Señor todo lo que ocurría con sus tan singulares creaciones._

_Sus ojos lo siguieron en cada movimiento que hacía, desde como cerró la puerta del carruaje hasta cuando comenzó a caminar entre las calles atestadas de gente. Su rostro era fino, demasiado para ser un hombre, su porte elegante y estético lo hechizaba a cada paso, pero lo más hermoso probablemente, eran sus orbes azules profundos, tan profundos como luna._

_Fue entonces que cada noche, a la misma hora, iba a sentarse al borde del precipicio al que llamaba "Hogar", y se dedicaba a verlo en silencio, no por mucho pero era más que suficiente. Su mirada siempre inexpresiva parecía suavizarse cada vez que lo veía e inclusive esbozaba en ciertas ocasiones una pequeña sonrisa._

_Era irremediable._

_Se había enamorado._

_Pasaba unos minutos viéndolo._

_Y miles de horas pensando en él._

_De todas las personas._

_Tuvo que ser aquel chico._

_Con ojos transparentes._

_Dolorosamente inalcanzable._

_Como si no fuera real._

_Rivaille sabía que Irvin no estaba de acuerdo en esto, pero él era la única persona que no lo trataba diferente por su extraño gusto por los humanos. O al menos eso creía, hasta que este le declaró lo que sentía. Un cariño más allá de la amistad. Algo que él no podía corresponderle, mucho menos ahora._

_Que solo veía a una persona._

_La última vez que fue, no estaba solo. Tres personas se encontraban en el lugar donde el se dedicaba a observarlo. No pudo distinguirlos bien hasta que se acercó._

_Mala decisión._

_"¿Ven? Les dije que vendría." Esa voz._

_"Jean." Murmuró fríamente, si se trataba de él entonces no significaba nada bueno._

_"¿Qué pasa, Rivaille? ¿Dónde está tu sombra?" Preguntó con burla, obviamente se refería a Irvin._

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Estaba comenzando a hartarse, y más cuando deberían de estar viendo a la persona que hace que su cuerpo se estremezca._

_"Te había dicho que Irvin no iba a estar siempre protegiéndote." En el momento en que Jean comenzó a caminar hacia él, lo mismo hicieron aquellas dos personas que lo acompañaban, probablemente del séquito de idiotas a los que Jean llamaba "Amigos"._

_Un minuto._

_Fue todo lo que tuvo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba._

_Sintió como sus brazos eran aprisionados desde atrás, quitándole toda la movilidad. Después de eso todo se volvió en un dolor intenso. Un golpe al estómago lo dejó sin aire. Jean lo tomó fuertemente del cabello y estampó su rostro con un rodillazo, haciendo que su labio se partiera en dos. Pronto comenzó a escupir sangre y la cabeza le daba vueltas._

_Pero Jean no se detendría ahí, siguió golpeándolo como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo. Esparció puñetazos y arañazos por todo su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente cesó._

_"Reiner, Berthold. Háganlo." Ordenó, con su voz cargada de malicia pura y un brillo sádico en sus ojos._

_"¿Hacer qu-..." Rivaille no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir como sus alas eran estiradas de una manera brutal, los músculos se desgarraban más en cada tirón._

_Sus gritos fueron de esperarse, pero ninguna lágrima rodó por su rostro. No les daría el lujo de verlo llorar. Mordió fuertemente su labio hasta el grado de hacerlo sangrar aun mas. Cada uno de esos idiotas apretaba y jalaba sus alas. Estuvieron así por una hora, lo que para Rivaille pareció una eternidad. En el último jalón, Reiner lo tomó y lo empujó, haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo._

_"¿Dónde quedó el mocoso de apariencia frívola, ah?" Jean se arrodilló de lado y lo jaló del cabello, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos._

_Rivaille se limitó a mirarle con odio, abrió la boca y le escupió en la cara. Saliva mezclada con sangre manchó el rostro de Jean, el cual más allá de la ira lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Lo tomó fuertemente de su hombro y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara con toda su fuerza._

_Dos segundos._

_No se dieron cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaban del borde de la nube._

_Las alas de Rivaille se encontraban desgarradas e inútiles._

_Resbaló._

_Inconsciente por el dolor que nublaba su mente._

_Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos desesperados de los ángeles._

_Malditos cobardes._

_Fue lo que pensó antes de perderlos de su campo de visión. Estaba cayendo y por si fuera poco, no le importaba. El dolor en todo su cuerpo se esparció como un veneno, mortífero y eficaz. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar. Esperar al impacto, esperar a que al menos esa caída pudiera matarlo de una vez por todas. _

_Cayó por varios minutos, horas de ser posible._

_Hasta que llegó._

_Sintió su cuerpo contraerse ante el estrepitoso golpe. Un sonido seco se escuchó y al siguiente momento se encontraba inerte sobre el polvoso suelo. No se hubiera sorprendido si sus huesos estuvieran quebrados y su piel desgarrada. Al ser un ángel podría decirse que era menos vulnerable ante el daño físico, ser una criatura divina y no terrenal tenía sus ventajas. Pero eso no lo hacía impune del daño psicológico. _

_Así fue como lo conoció._

_La persona que no lo dejaba dormir._

_Aquél que solo tocaba en sueños._

-x-o-x-

Lentamente comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz. Se dio cuenta de que el dolor ahora no era más que una molestia, al parecer estaba acostado en lo que suponía, era un sofá. Trató de sentarse pero un dolor punzante en su abdomen hizo que se detuviera al instante.

"¡Oye, oye! No hagas eso, aun estás muy lastimado." Una voz preocupada se acercó a el, con vendajes en sus manos.

El corazón se Rivaille pareció detenerse por un segundo, giró su rostro solo para encontrar a un muchacho de rodillas junto a él. Alrededor habían varios vendajes y gasas ensangrentados, había estado cambiando sus vendajes cada determinado tiempo. Sus ojos examinaron el rostro del chico que lo había salvado, y del cual había estado enamorado por tanto tiempo. Sus labios curvados y un tanto tensos, pero viéndose tan suaves como si estuvieran hechos de seda, rosados y carnosos. Sus pómulos definidos y sus hermosos ojos cristalizados. Todo encajaba perfecto.

Todo él era perfecto.

"¿P-Puedes escucharme...?" Una suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al parecer al fin se había dado cuenta de que le estaban llamando.

"Si...Si puedo." Un susurro casi inaudible escapó de sus labios, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, embelesado.

El chico soltó un suspiro aliviado. "Que bueno, cuando te encontré estabas en muy mal estado, pero afortunadamente tus heridas no eran tan profundas. Lo más probable es que el dolor te hubiera causado la mayor parte del problema." Recogió las vendas alrededor del sofá y se levantó, dirigiéndose al bote de basura.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Rivaille preguntó firmemente, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"¿Ah?" La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, pero luego sonrió, volviendo junto a él. "Mi nombre es Eren. Jaeger Eren." Acercó su mano al rostro de Rivaille, tocando la gasa que tenía en su mejilla y comenzando a desprenderla para poder observar debajo. "Al parecer ya está comenzando a cerrarse."

El contacto repentino hizo que Rivaille tensara su cuerpo y se echara hacia atrás, con el rostro un poco abochornado.

"¡P-Perdón! ¡¿Te lastimé?!" Eren alejó rápidamente su mano de aquel lugar, con miedo de haberle causa algún daño.

"No es eso, es solo que me sorprendió...Pero no me molesta." Admitió el ángel, retomando su posición inicial. "Muchas gracias por haberme recogido." Su mirada seguía igual de inexpresiva que siempre, pero se podría apreciar un claro brillo en sus ojos y como el tono de su voz era suave.

"No tienes que agradecer, no podía dejarte ahí." Sonrió ampliamente. Aquella sonrisa que Rivaille grabó en su mente.

Se sentía tan cálido por dentro.

Como si todo el dolor se hubiera ido.

No podía dejar de verlo.

Absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

El tiempo se había detenido para él.

Y nada más existía.

_Eren._

Repitió su nombre dentro de su mente. Una y otra, y otra vez.

Tal vez, que Jean lo hubiera arrojado del Reino Divino no había sido tan malo.

O al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

**Este fue el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado o algo :U Perdón por las faltas de ortografía :**

**Quiero aclarar unos puntitos o3o~**

***En esta historia los ángeles pueden desaparecer y aparecer sus alas a voluntad, es por eso que Eren no se asustó al ver que Rivaille no es "humano". **

***Los ángeles no distinguen género, es por eso que Irvin puede desarrollar sentimientos hacia Rivaille y Rivaille hacia Eren. Pero consideran tabu hablar de los humanos. **

***Se supone que los ángeles aman a los humanos y los cuidan, pero aquí es todo lo contrario. Los ángeles mensajeros como Rivaille se dedican a vigilarlos de lejos y comentar todo al Señor [Dios]. Pero la gran mayoría detestan a los humanos, ya que los consideran criaturas sucias y bajas. Solamente los vigilan por orden del Señor, no por cuenta propia.**

**Si les gustó no olviden dejar un review, se aceptan comentarios, críticas, dudas y demás. 3**

**Hasta el próximo cap. ~**


	2. Emociones confusas

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos ; A ;)/ ~ Creí que a nadie le iba a gustar este fic x'D, lamento la demora pero aquí tienen la continuación /o/**

* * *

_Deseos ocultos, fruta prohibida_

_Disfrazada de una sonrisa que suele engañar_

_Para realizar el amor prohibido entre humanos y ángeles_

_Entonces yo deberé...¡desvanecerme!_

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por entre las cortinas. Un muchacho de pelo azabache se encontraba dormitando entre los abundantes edredones de la cama. Lentamente abrió sus párpados, algo pesados por el sueño, y comenzó a estirarse. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación amplia de colores suaves, variando desde el color crema hasta el color plata. A lado de él había una mesita de donde con un vaso de agua. Miró sus manos vendadas y las descubrió un poco. Las heridas apenas y eran notorias. Alzó la vista en un intento de buscar algo, o alguien, bufando levemente al encontrarse solo en esa enorme habitación. Era tonto pensar que Eren estuviera ahí, esperando a que despertara como si fuera su pareja. Pero lo hacía.

Algunos cuantos días habían pasado desde aquel "incidente". Las heridas de Rivaille habían sanado y se encontraba más estable. Lamentablemente al ocultar sus alas ante la presencia de Eren, estas no habían recibido tratamiento alguno, por lo que se encontraban en igual o peor estado desde aquella fatídica pelea. Pero eso era algo que al ángel no le importaba mucho. Eren le había permitido quedarse en su casa, por no decir Mansión, hasta que sus heridas sanaran del todo. Además no tenía intención de irse pronto, no ahora que se encontraba tan cerca de esa persona.

Quitó las sábanas de su cuerpo y se dispuso a ponerse en pie, quería verlo. Salió de la habitación y fue directo al comedor, tal vez no haya estado tanto tiempo ahí pero ya conocía los lugares más importantes. Cuando llegó, encontró a Eren sentado frente a una mesa larga, leyendo lo que parecía ser un "periódico". Asumiendo que estaba desayunando al ver el plato de omelette, con algunas obleas y una copa de vino a lado.

Eren levantó la mirada de lo que leía al escuchar pasos acercarse. "Rivaille, veo que ya despertaste. ¿Tienes hambre?" Le sonrió amablemente, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del ángel sobre él.

"Solo quería agradecerte una vez más por haber cuidado de mi." Murmuró con aquella voz tan inmutable que le caracterizaba. Su mirada serena y seria seguía posada sobre el rostro ajeno.

"Ya te he dicho antes que no tienes que agradecerme nada." Eren suspiró, desviando la mirada hacia su plato. Había algo en los ojos de Rivaille que lo hacían sentir algo hostigado.

"Eres una persona amable, Eren..." Saboreó su nombre al pronunciarlo. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse al muchacho. "¿Siempre eres así de amable con todos?" Colocó su mano sobre la mesa, tratando de buscar su mirada.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" Volteó su rostro para encararlo, notando la distancia casi nula entre ellos dos.

Rivaille di un paso más quedando completamente frente a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo al propio. "Tus ojos son de un color hermoso." Susurró casi inaudible, sintiendo la respiración de Eren sobre sus labios. Quería besarlo, deseaba mucho hacerlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera unir sus labios en un beso, Eren se levantó de golpe y lo tomó de los brazos fuertemente, su rostro notoriamente irritado y el ceño fruncido. "¿Pero que crees que estás haciendo?"

"Solo quería besarte."

"Eso lo noté perfectamente, mi pregunta es porque."

Rivaille se limitó a mirar el suelo sin decir absolutamente nada. Eren seguía esperando una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría, soltó sus manos en un suspiro y acomodó el cuello de su camisa. "Deberías desayunar, le diré al cocinero que te prepare algo." Dicho esto comenzó a alejarse de él. Al no notar movimiento del otro, se giró para ver si se encontraba bien. "¿Riva-"

"Te amo." Dijo firmemente, alzando la vista y observando a Eren a los ojos.

El muchacho se quedó perplejo ante tan repentina confesión, pero luego sonrió levemente. "Debes tener mucha hambre, no confundas algo tan complicado con gratitud."

"Se perfectamente la diferencia entre gratitud y amor." Frunció los labios al escuchar a Eren decir eso. "De no ser así no te hubiera dicho eso."

Eren se limitó a darse la vuelta nuevamente. Aclaró su garganta y se dirigió hacia la entrada. "Debo salir para arreglar algunos papeles de propiedad, cuando regrese le echaré un vistazo a tus heridas." Sin decir más salió de la habitación, dejando a Rivaille solo.

"Yo solo quería besarle..." Susurró para si mismo. Observó sus brazos y desató las vendas. "Eren dijo que me cuidaría hasta que mis heridas sanaran..." Acarició su piel y dentro de su mente se formó una idea algo descabellada. Sin pensar en desayunar corrió hacia el cuarto donde dormía, antes pasando por el baño para coger una toalla, y encontró el vaso aun sobre la mesita de noche.

Tomó el vaso y bebió su contenido, una vez terminado lo observó por un fugaz momento para luego tirarlo al piso, provocando que el vaso se rompiera debido al fuerte impacto. Se arrodilló y cogió uno de los trozos de vidrio, observándolo para luego dirigirlo a uno de sus brazos. Al hacer presión un poco de sangre comenzó a salir, las heridas cerradas fueron abiertas nuevamente. Ninguna expresión de dolor se distinguió en el rostro de Rivaille, quien hizo lo mismo en su otro brazo y en ambas piernas, cuidado de limpiar el exceso de sangre con la toalla para que así no se manchara el piso. Al levantarse sintió una punzada de dolor recorrer su cuerpo, frunció el ceño irritado y colocó las vendas en su lugar. Ahora lo única que necesitaba era esperar a Eren.

-x-o-x-

La noche caía sobre la ciudad. Un carruaje se detuvo frente a la entrada de una mansión imponente, y de el bajó Eren, tan elegante como siempre. Caminó hasta el interior de su hogar y se despojó de su saco, colocándolo en un perchero cerca de ahí. No había conseguido sacarse las palabras de Rivaille de la mente, aquello que dijo se trataba de un sentimiento fuerte pero la forma en que lo hizo fue lo que más lo dejó sin palabras. Fue directo y firme, no titubeo y tampoco dejó de verlo a los ojos, de verdad hablaba enserio al decir eso, ¿Pero como era posible? Apenas y lo conocía de días, nadie puede enamorarse así de rápido y lo peor era que ambos eran hombres. Que dos personas del mismo género tuvieran relaciones carnales era el peor de los pecados, la iglesia se refería a eso como _"Una desviación hacia el reino de Dios, la forma más baja del maligno para manifestarse en mentes jóvenes y confusas"_.

No es que el fuera tan ameno a la iglesia, pero tenía un estatus que mantener por el bien del apellido de su padre, además...

Dejó de hablar consigo mismo un momento, dirigiendo la vista al dedo anular de su mano izquierda, un anillo yacía ahí. Mordió su labio inferior y continuó su camino hacia la habitación de Rivaille. Muchas cosas habían pasado hoy, lo mejor sería que dejara de pensar en eso un momento.

"¿Rivaille?" Tocó la puerta suavemente, esperando una respuesta. Al no recibir ninguna, supuso que estaba dormido pero al final escuchó un leve 'Pasa.'

Entró silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y caminó hacia la cama donde Rivaille se encontraba descansando, lo notó un poco más pálido si eso era posible. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó colocando una mano sobre su frente. "No tienes fiebre."

"Estoy bien..." Susurró el muchacho, viéndolo desde donde se encontraba recostado.

Eren tomó una de sus manos y desató los vendajes, abriendo los ojos al ver las heridas abiertas y profundas. "¿Pero que te ha pasado?" Pasó sus dedos sobre la sangre seca. El juraría que la última vez que lo revisó, las heridas se encontraban en mejores condiciones que estas.

"Al parecer se han abierto de nuevo." Dijo simplemente, disfrutando del contacto de los dedos contra su piel.

"Espero que no te hayas causado esto." Eren salió de la habitación y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con vendas, gasas y un vaso de agua. "Lo mejor será que mañana veamos a un doctor, podrían infectarse." Tomó nuevamente su brazo y quitó la sangre seca.

"Eren, me lastimé el rostro." Se llevó una mano a su mejilla, palpando una cortada ligera. "Me duele, ¿Está infectada?" En su voz se notó un sutil 'Acércate a mi' que disfrazó muy bien con un falso tono lastimero.

"Déjame ver." El muchacho sin darse cuenta alguna, inclinó su cuerpo para observar su rostro.

Una vez estando inclinado, Rivaille no desaprovechó momento alguno. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un beso suave pero profundo. Acarició su labio inferior con su lengua, dejándose embriagar por el sabor a menta que emanaba de la boca ajena.

Al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, Eren se petrificó en su lugar. Sus ojos seguían abiertos y miraban a la persona a la persona que tenía en frente, la cual mantenía sus párpados cerrados. Fue incapaz de rechazar el beso al igual que fue incapaz de ser participe de el. Se quedó ahí, rígido como una estatua hasta que un poco de sanidad llegó a él y apartó a Rivaille de una manera algo brusca.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, el chico de ojos turquesa trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos y hacer que salieran de sus labios de forma coherente. Al sentir como Rivaille se inclinaba de nuevo para darle otro beso, metió su mano y tapó los labios del chico frente a él.

"No lo vuelvas a hacer." Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Rivaille simplemente lo miró fijamente, tomó la mano que estaba sobre sus labios y la besó finamente. Lo que provocó que Eren la quitara de inmediato.

Se puso en pie y lo observo por unos minutos. "Enviaré a alguien a que cambie tus vendajes, necesitas descansar."

"¿Te gustó el beso?" Preguntó directamente, quería saber porque no se había apartado.

El chico simplemente desvió la mirada y se dispuso a salir, hasta que Rivaille volvió a hablar. "¿O es acaso por el anillo en tu dedo que no quieres decir nada?" Así que lo había notado.

"Buenas noches." Susurró Eren, tomando el picaporte de la puerta.

"Te amo." Volvió a decir el ángel, observando como Eren cerraba la puerta y volvía a quedarse solo nuevamente.

Tocó sus labios y no puedo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta. De que servía demostrar sus sentimientos si no iba a ser correspondido. Recordó el anillo que había observado en la mañana cuando sujetó sus brazos para alejarlo. Un anillo no significaba mucho, pero el hecho de que lo usara en el dedo angular de su mano izquiera solo significa una cosa.

Estaba comprometido.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que su estómago se revolviera. No soportaba la idea de que alguien que no fuera él estuviera a lado de Eren.

Un suave golpeteo en la ventana lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se encorvó y salió de la cama dirigiéndose hacia donde salía el sonido. Corrió las cortinas y una expresión de sorpresa no se hizo de esperar al observar quien se encontraba del otro lado.

"¿¡Irvin...!?"

* * *

**TAAAN TAAAAAN(?) Okno quedó algo corto este capi D: asdasdasd he estado pensando en hacer un triángulo amoroso :U pero ya veremos que sucede más adelante~ Ante todo esto, tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué prefieren? ¿A Levi arriba y Eren abajo ó Eren arriba y Levi abajo? En lo personal prefiero lo segundo por la forma en que esta historia se desarrolla(?). Espero que les haya gustado el capi ;w;~ Pronto subiré un one shot con Levi de yandere asdasdad, No olviden de dejar reviews para saber si les gusta *w*, nos vemos. * 3*)/**


	3. Recelo

**OMG, LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO LO QUE TARDÉ ; _ ; ACABO DE ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA Y NO HABÍA TENIDO TIEMPO PARA NADA Y MI FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN NO AYUDABA MUCHO. En fin, aquí les traigo la continuación~ Muchas gracias por sus reviews y follows me hacen sentir muy bien el leerlos y ver que les está gustando, espero que siga así ; v ;**

**Sin más preámbulos aquí tenemos la historia~**

* * *

"¿¡Irvin...!?"

El nombrado se encontraba detrás de la ventana de cristal, sus alas guardadas tal y como lo había hecho él. Rivaille no se explicaba cómo había dado con su localización tan rápido, se quedó ahí parado, incapaz de pensar en algo coherente.

"¿Pero qué crees que haces?" La voz del rubio derramaba preocupación y algo de recelo. Él sabía perfectamente que los ángeles tenían prohibido hacer contacto con los humanos.

"Nada que sea de tu importancia. Solamente me están ayudando. ¿Cómo es que me encontraste?" Preguntó secamente, no tenía ganas de lidiar con él en este momento, más tarde trataría de explicarle.

"Supe lo que pasó entre Jean y tú." Respondió el otro ignorando la pregunta.

"No ha sido mi culpa, él ha sido la persona que inició todo."

"Lo sé, es por eso que he venido. Debemos regresar."

Apretó sus nudillos al escuchar la palabra 'regresar'. Eso era lo que menos quería hacer. "No puedo, mis alas aún están lastimadas."

"Entonces te llevaré en mis brazos."

"No es necesario, me quedaré aquí hasta que me cure."

"Rivaille, acaso tú-..."

Irvin fue incapaz de continuar al escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta, capturando la atención de ambos. Rivaille entonces recordó que Eren mandaría a un sirviente a cambiar sus vendajes. Al parecer había llegado.

"Irvin, debo irme. Hablaré contigo más tarde."

No le dio tiempo de responder, tomó las cortinas y las cerró bruscamente. Caminando rápido hacia la cama y entrando en ella, quedando tal y como Eren lo había visto después de irse.

"Adelante." Murmuró, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas.

"Con su permiso." Una muchacha de cabello castaño se hizo presente llevando en brazos una pequeña caja blanca. Estaba vestida con el traje típico de una criada, pero se veía bien. "Mi nombre es Petra Ral, un placer."

"Mi nombre es Rivaille." Se presentó el muchacho, viendo como Petra se sentaba al borde de la cama y colocaba la pequeña caja sobre sus piernas.

"Lo sé, el señor Eren nos había informado desde el primer día." Sonrió dulcemente. "¿Podrías permitirme tu brazo? Necesito cambiar tus vendas."

Rivaille simplemente se limitó a asentir, estirando su brazo hacia ella y dejando que hiciera su trabajo. Después de unos minutos de silencio por fin se atrevió a preguntar. "¿Ha dicho algo más sobre mí?"

Petra levantó el rostro hacia él, terminando de colocar el vendaje nuevo en su brazo. "No del todo, aunque si me permite añadir, debo decir que usted ha capturado la curiosidad de nuestro señor." La muchacha dio una pequeña sonrisa. Repitió lo mismo en su pierna, cambiando las vendas sucias por nuevas. Levantándose, se dirigió hacia el otro borde de la cama.

"Curiosidad..." Repitió para sí. Fue entonces cuando recordó el anillo que había visto, lo más seguro era que ella supiera algo al respecto. "Petra, ¿Eren está comprometido?"

La pregunta tomó algo desprevenida a la sirvienta, quien dejó de vendar sus brazos por un instante. Asintió en forma de respuesta. "Así es, nuestro señor se encuentra comprometido desde hace más de dos años. Aunque su matrimonio hubiera sido arreglado por sus padres y los de su futura esposa, no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar. Tiene muy definidas sus prioridades, además de que siempre pone primero al resto de las personas." Habló con gratitud, de verdad apreciaba a su señor.

El ángel guardó silencio algunos segundos, así que el matrimonio había sido arreglado. No necesariamente debía de estar enamorado, solamente lo hizo por el bien de su familia. De ser así podría hacerlo suyo más fácilmente, usaría su cuerpo de ser necesario. Bueno, no es como si no quisiera. "¿Cuál es el nombre de su prometida?" Siseo la última palabra, como si de un sabor amargo se tratase.

"Su nombre es Mikasa Ackerman." Respondió, recordando a la chica de cabellera negra y mirada frívola. A pesar de ser una mujer posesiva sobre su señor, era una compañía agradable. "He terminado, si necesita algo más no dude en llamarme." Hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Buenas noches." Sonrió Petra, cerrando la puerta y dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Rivaille se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, corrió un poco una de las cortinas y se dio cuenta de que Irvin ya no estaba. Tarde o temprano regresaría, siempre lo hace. Soltó un suspiro pesado y cerró la cortina. Había sido una noche pesada y lo único que quería era dormir para poder ver a Eren en la mañana.

-x-o-x-

Al día siguiente, Rivaille encontró una nota sobre la mesita de noche.

_"Dentro del armario de tu habitación he puesto un traje, arréglate y úsalo, iremos a visitar al médico.  
Estaré esperando abajo._

Eren."

No pudo evitar esbozar una diminuta sonrisa, quitó los edredones sobre su cuerpo y se dispuso a darse un baño. Una vez terminado de asearse, se dirigió al armario y encontró un traje colgando, tal y como decía la nota.  
Constaba de una camisa de seda blanca, tenía las mangas largas y un par de botones en cada extremo. También había un chaleco de un tono marrón oscuro, un saco y un par de pantalones en tonos grisáceos. Palpó la fábrica y se asombró de lo suave que era al tacto.  
Una vez terminado de ponerse el traje, se puso los zapatos negros que estaban a lado del armario, tenían un tacón pequeño, lo suficiente como para darle elegancia y un poco de altura. Colocó sus guantes blancos y tomó la corbata entre sus manos. Nunca había usado una así que no sabía qué hacer con ella exactamente.  
Antes de salir se observó en el espejo de la habitación. Se veía tan diferente, tan distinto, tan...

_Humano._

Su piel blanca y su cabello negro lo hacían parecer de porcelana. Poseía labios delgados y una nariz respingada, su barbilla fina hacia contraste con su quijada delineada. Su aspecto mejoraría considerablemente si su mirada no fuera tan fría y estoica, nublando un poco sus ojos grises.  
Pero aun así no dejaba de verse tan hermoso.

_Como un ángel._

Rivaille nunca le había tomado importancia a su apariencia, consideraba el físico como una cosa trivial. Pero ahora era diferente.  
Sentía la necesidad de que Eren lo elogiara, le dijera lo hermoso que es y lo llenara de mimos. El hecho de pensar esas cosas le revolvía el estómago, jamás en su vida había tenido tales pensamientos tan fofos hacia alguien, pero era inevitable.

_"Lo más probable es que la supuesta prometida no sea tan agraciada."_ Pensó amargamente para sus adentros. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y salió. "Eren merece estar con una persona igual de bella que él. Y yo soy perfecto para eso." Susurró orgullosamente, caminando hacia la sala.

_¿De verdad era un ángel?_

-x-o-x-

Un hombre rubio caminaba desesperadamente por un pasillo que parecía interminable en ese momento. La noche anterior había encontrado a Rivaille en la habitación de un humano. Irvin no era estúpido, sabía perfectamente los sentimientos que profesaba por una de esas bestias inmundas, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar.  
Después de lo para él fueron horas, estuvo delante de una enorme puerta de mármol blanco. Tocó suavemente y esperó a que le dijeran pasar.  
Una voz profunda resonó con un 'Adelante'. Irvin tragó saliva y abrió las puertas, su vista clavada al suelo puesto que nadie debía mirar el rostro del creador.

"Mi lord, mi señor. Lamento perturbar sus aposentos pero necesito comunicador algo de suma importancia." Irvin se arrodilló frente a la figura de autoridad que se encontraba sentada en el trono.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Irvin?" Respondió aquella figura, haciendo un movimiento para que los serafines alrededor de él se retiraran, los cuales obedecieron inmediatamente.

"Uno de nuestros ángeles ha caído al plano terrenal por accidente, necesito el permiso para ir a buscarlo, mi lord."

"¿Cómo es que algo así ha sido por accidente?"

"La causa aún se desconoce, mil disculpas mi señor. Pero lo más importante es ir a recoger al ángel caído antes de que algo malo suceda." Mintió, aun no era el momento para echar a Jean de cabeza, ya que eso solo retrasaría sus planes.

La figura no habló por unos minutos, tomando así tiempo para tomar su decisión. "Irvin, tú eres uno de mis arcángeles más importantes, confío en tu decisión. Apenas sepas la causa de todo esto, quiero que informes."

"Así lo haré, mi lord. Muchas gracias." Se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia sin mirarlo a los ojos y salió de ahí.

Una vez fuera, extendió sus largas alas blancas y se alejó de ahí. Ahora que tenía el permiso divino, podía iniciar su plan, aunque no pudiera lastimar a esa criatura sucia que había 'embrujado' a su Rivaille. No entendía como el Señor había creado a bestias tan torpes como esas a su imagen y semejanza, prohibiendo a todo el paraíso de acercarse a ellos, para que así nadie los lastimara.

"Estúpido es alejarnos por su seguridad, sabiendo que entre ellos mismos se destruyen."

_Si había algo que Irvin Smith odiaba._

_Era a los humanos._

-x-o-x-

Eren esperaba en la sala, sacando su reloj de bolsillo para mirar la hora y luego posar su mirada en las escaleras. Rivaille estaba tardando más de lo imaginado, él tenía un itinerario que cumplir y esto no le estaba favoreciendo.

De pronto sus pensamientos cesaron al verlo bajar de las escaleras. Se quedó atónito al ver a Rivaille, su traje se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo delgado y sus pasos eran resonaban debido al tacón de sus zapatos. Parecía sacado de un cuento que sus abuelos solían contarle cuando era pequeño. Todo se veía tan irreal.

"Eren, ya estoy listo. Aunque no he podido ponerme la corbata." Anunció llegando frente a él con la corbata en mano.

El chico ojos turquesa salió de su trance, sintiendo como la sangre corría a su rostro por haber pensado eso de otro hombre. "No te preocupes, te la pondré. Observa atentamente como se hace." Eren tomó el pedazo de tela y la colocó alrededor del cuello del chico frente a él.

Con destreza y agilidad terminó de acomodar la corbata, quitando una que otra pelusa que se había escapado. "Ahora colócala dentro de tu chaqueta." Sonrió levantando la mirada y encontrándose con unos penetrante ojos grises que no habían dejado de verlo durante todo este tiempo.

"Está bien."

"Vamos, tenemos una cita con el médico." Dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y tomó rumbo hacia la puerta, con Rivaille siguiéndole por detrás.

Fuera de la mansión estaba un carruaje con un par de caballos Shire esperando por ser abordado. Eren abrió la puerta, esperando a que Rivaille subiera, cosa que así hizo, para luego meterse y cerrarla, tomando así camino hacia el consultorio.

Fue un viaje silencioso pero agradable, para sorpresa y comodidad de Eren, Rivaille no le había prestado mucha atención durante el camino ya que estaba demasiado ocupado viendo por la ventana, observando con curiosidad todas las cosas y personas que pasaban.

Una vez llegado a su destino, bajaron del carruaje y entraron en un establecimiento de tamaño mediano aunque muy bien amueblado.

"Este es el médico de la familia, tiene una estrecha relación con mi padre." Explicó Eren, abriendo la puerta del consultorio. "Buenos días, Hanji." Saludó con clase.

"Ah, Eren ¡Justo a tiempo como de costumbre!" Una mujer de gafas sonrió ampliamente al verlos llegar. "Con que este es nuestro nuevo invitado. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zoe Hanji." Extendió su brazo en señal de saludo.

Rivaille miró su mano por algunos segundos tomándola y estrechándola levemente. "Mi nombre es Rivaille, el placer es mío." Observó al médico, parecía mayor que Eren pero era de su misma estatura, su cabello café recogido en una coleta y vestía con una bata blanca, mismo color que sus pantalones.

"Muy bien, tomen asiento. ¿Cuál es el problema?" Colocó ambos codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó sus manos, posando su barbilla sobre estas.

"Rivaille tiene cortadas en sus brazos y piernas, vine para que revisaras si había posibilidad de infección."

"Vale, ¿Me dejarías ver?" Dirigió su mirada a Rivaille, esperando a que le mostrara.

Este asintió y se quitó el saco, desabotonando las mangas de su camisa y subiéndolas, para así mostrar el vendaje. Descubrió sus brazos, y enseñó las cortadas a Hanji.

"Oh, sí que son profundas." Tomó uno de sus brazos y lo examinó de cerca, palpando la piel y ganando algunas miradas de odio por parte de Rivaille ya que le dolía. "Pero no es nada de qué preocuparse, no tiene indicios de gangrena ni de infección. Lo único que te pediré es que laves muy bien las heridas y cambies los vendajes al menos tres veces al día. Te daré una pomada especial que mejorará el proceso de cicatrización." Hanji se levantó de su asiento y rebuscó en la repisa detrás de ella hasta dar con lo que buscaba. "Coloca un poco cada que pongas vendas nuevas." Posó el recipiente con un líquido grumoso frente a Eren.

"Muchas gracias, Hanji. ¿Cuánto te debo?" Preguntó Eren comenzando a buscar en su saco.

"No es nada, lo que sea por el hijo de Grisha." Dijo soltando una risa.

"¿Esto ayudará a que las heridas se cierren?" Rivaille tomó el frasco entre sus manos, agitando el contenido.

"Así es, ayudará notablemente."

"_Podré usarlo también en mis alas si ese es el caso." _Pensó el ángel, guardando el frasco en uno de los bolsillos de su saco, el cual se había colocado minutos atrás.

"Regresen si necesitan algo más." Hanji se despidió de ellos agitando su mano, con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro.

"Así lo haremos Hanji, gracias." Eren devolvió el saludo y se metió al carruaje junto a Rivaille, dirigiéndose hacia su hogar.

-x-o-x-

Llegando a la mansión, Eren notó algo extraño. Un carruaje estaba estacionado frente a la puerta, lo cual era extraño. No tardó mucho en reconocer el vehículo, haciendo que maldijera por lo bajo.

"Se supone que vendría hasta el fin de semana." Masculló entre dientes, bajando del carruaje una vez que se había detenido.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Rivaille, siguiéndole dentro de la mansión.

Al llegar se pudieron escuchar llamados femeninos por toda la habitación, decían 'Eren, Eren' constantemente. Fue entonces cuando una silueta femenina se hizo presente.

"_Es ella."_ Pensó el ángel con molestia, mirando como tenía el mismo anillo que Eren. Y como no estar molesto, joder. La chica esa no era nada como se lo había imaginado. Era alta, delgada y su piel era blanca, haciéndola ver perfecta con aquel cabello corto y azabache que tenía. Sus labios rosados se formaron en una curva al ver a Eren y prácticamente corrió hacia él, sin importarle el pesado vestido que llevaba en ese momento.

"¡Eren! Creí que no estabas." La chica se colgó de su cuello, ignorando por completo al muchacho que estaba su lado y así empeorando su humor.

"Acabo de llegar del consultorio, Mikasa." Trató de zafarse de su agarre sin mucho éxito. "Me estás lastimando, para ya."

La muchacha lo soltó, aunque colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho, dirigiendo su vista hacia su acompañante. "¿Quién es él?" Preguntó la muchacha, si bien no en un tono brusco pero si en uno que no demostraba agradado.

"Mi nombre es Rivaille, mucho gusto." Bajó la cabeza como un saludo, con ganas de querer ahorcarla en ese momento.

"Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman, la prometida de Eren, el gusto es mío." Inclinó la cabeza levemente en el mismo modo.

"Mikasa, creí que vendría hasta el fin de semana." La voz de Eren se mostraba fastidiada por la repentina visita.

"Lo sé, es solo que quería verte. Además de que venía a decirte que mis padres vendrán a merendar con nosotros este fin de semana."

"No había necesidad de todo esto."

"¿Qué acaso no quieres verme?"

"No es eso, es solo que estoy cansado."

"Pues-…"

Mikasa no pudo continuar ya que un carraspeo la interrumpió. Volteó a ver a Rivaille con una expresión fría, frunciendo los labios por haberle interrumpido así.

"No quiero sonar grosero, pero necesito que tomen cuidado de mis heridas." Él podía hacerse perfectamente cargo de eso, pero no quería que siguiera tocando a Eren.

"Es verdad, Mikasa. Necesito revisar algunas cosas." Al parecer Eren no era el único que quería eso.

"Podrías mandar a uno de tus criados para hacerlo." Se defendió la chica, enojada.

"No creo que puedan hacerlo tan bien, después de todo yo acompañé a Rivaille al médico y escuché las instrucciones."

Mikasa se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, para luego mostrar una mirada de derrota. "Está bien, pero volveré dentro de dos días. Te amo." Depositó un beso en los labios de Eren, colgándose de su cuello nuevamente para luego retirarse.

Rivaille se quedó estoico durante la escena con una expresión monótona, pero las ganas de romperle el cuello seguían ahí.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró y escuchó a los caballos relinchar en señal de que el carruaje se había ido, Eren soltó un suspiro pesado, sacándose el saco y colocándolo en el perchero a un lado. Se dirigió a la sala y se dejó caer sobre uno de los enormes sofás de ahí, extendiendo los brazos al borde del marco del mueble.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Rivaille se sentó a lado de él, mirándolo con aquella expresión tan difícil de descifrar.

"Estoy bien, es solo que…No, no es nada. Perdona su actitud, es una buena mujer, solamente que a veces me asfixia demasiado."

"No te preocupes por eso. Mira, te ves tenso." Cambió de tema rápidamente, no le apetecía seguir hablando de su prometida. Acercó una de sus manos al hombro del hombre frente a él y apretó un poco. "Necesitas un masaje, podría darte uno."

Eren no respondió, se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar su moral. Sintió como el colchón se hundió a su lado, y como dos manos se posaban sobre sus hombros, acariciando y masajeando la zona. Soltó un leve gruñido de satisfacción, no había notado lo tenso que estaba hasta ahora.

De repente sintió algo húmedo en su oreja, y como bajaba su cuello. En un acto de reflejo, tumbó a Rivaille sobre el sofá, aprisionándolo sobre su cuerpo y tomando sus muñecas con sus manos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" La voz de Eren se tornó áspera, recordando el beso de ayer.

"A ti." Respondió simplemente la persona debajo de él. Levantó el cuello y unió sus labios nuevamente, haciendo notar la desesperación que sentía por volverlo a tocar.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir que su beso era correspondido.

* * *

**TAN TAAAN TAN, okno ajksdhakjda ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo ewé~ Aquí la jerarquía de ángeles es muy importante, pero no se preocupen no es difícil seguirlo c: trataré de actualizar todos los sábados ahora que la agarré al movimiento de la escuela(?) espero que les haya gustado el capi * O*)/ ~ Pronto se volverá clasificación M, ya están advertidos. Nos vemos en el siguiente, no se les olvide dejar reviews para saber que opinan, chau! :corazón:**


	4. Camino Incorrecto

**Sábado de actualización yaaaay~ Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad agradezco que comenten y que me digan que les gusta la historia ; vvv ; bueno, igual a los lectores fantasmas que siguen esta pequeña historia~ trataré de seguir actualizando cada sábado :_D Sin mas cosas que decir aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo~**

* * *

Sintió como los labios que presionaban contra los suyos comenzaban a moverse recíprocamente, siguiendo la corriente de sensaciones que amenazaban con atacar su cuerpo. Rivaille alzó sus brazos tímidamente, rodeando el cuello de Eren quien devoraba su boca a besos con un sentimiento difícil de descifrar.  
Al ángel poco le importaba que estuvieran en el sofá de la sala, a vista de todos. Mientras tuviera a Eren tocándolo de esa forma tan íntima, le bastaba.  
De un momento a otro las manos de Eren bajaron por el cuerpo de su acompañante, comenzando desde su pecho hasta llegar a sus caderas. Metió sus manos debajo de las capas de tela para así sentir su piel directamente lo que provocó que un gemido suave escapara de los labios de Rivaille. Eren no desaprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua y explorar cada recóndito espacio, encontrando la lengua que ahí habitaba y entrelazándolas en una lucha por la dominación.  
Rivaille jamás había sentido su cuerpo arder así, el sentimiento de querer que alguien más lo tocara era nuevo para él. Sentía como todo su interior ardía al igual que su rostro, sus manos se enterraban en la nuca de Eren revolviendo algunos cabellos. Era la primera vez que una desesperación lo embriaga, aquellos simples roces ya no eran suficientes para saciarlo. Quería que Eren lo rompiera en todas las formas posibles, que dejara marcado su cuerpo y que su nombre se quedara grabado en su mente.

_Pero lo que fácil viene._

Fácil se va.

Una ola de conciencia inundó a Eren, quien abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus manos se alejaron del cuerpo ajeno como si quemara, separando así sus labios de una manera brusca y deshaciendo el agarre de Rivaille. El de ojos verdes se quedó ahí, estático, tratando de pensar en algo coherente para excusar sus acciones anteriores. Pero nada vino.

"¿Qué sucede?" La voz de Rivaille lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteo a verle encontrándolo aun en aquella posición. Sus labios rojos e hinchados debido a los besos y su camisa subida un poco más arriba del vientre.

Se quedó mudo ante esa escena, un sentimiento de culpa y libido hirviendo dentro de él. No debía, estaba mal, era incorrecto. "Lamento mucho lo que hice, te ruego que no le digas esto a nadie, si quieres dinero para quedarte callado entonces te daré todo lo que pidas."

"Yo no quiero tu dinero y no planeo decirlo..." Lentamente de incorporó y volvió a acercarse a Eren, juntando su cuerpo más de lo debido. "...Solo quiero que me toques como hace unos momentos."

El cuerpo de Eren se tensó al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras en aquel tono de voz tan sugerente. ¿Acaso era consciente de lo que pedía? Aunque no hizo nada por alejarlo, tampoco hizo ademán de continuar. "No, Rivaille. Esto está mal, no...Yo estoy comprometido." Trataba de más de convencerse a sí mismo que al hombre a su lado.

"Pero se sintió bien, ¿Verdad? Aquella mujer no es capaz de hacer que estas emociones nazcan dentro de ti." Conforme hablaba acercaba más su rostro, depositando sus labios detrás de su oreja.

Lo que había dicho, por más que odiara admitirlo, era verdad. Amaba a Mikasa, pero no como ella lo amaba a él. Sus sentimientos hacia ella eran fraternales, creció junto a Mikasa y solamente la veía como a una hermana que proteger. Es por eso que aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio impuesta por ambas familias, con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera amarla completamente. Pero ese día nunca llegó, haciéndolo sentir culpable al ver como su prometida cada día era más feliz debido a que cada día que pasaba, era un día más cerca de su boda.

"No hables tan a la ligera, no me conoces y mucho menos mis sentimientos." Eren trató de sonar autoritario pero aquellos labios, que ahora besaban levemente su cuello, lo hacían perder la cabeza.

"No hace falta hacerlo, con el simple hecho de ver como actúas frente a ella me basta." Sus labios besaban el cuello de Eren, depositando besos por toda su extensión. Sus manos llegaron hasta los botones del chaleco, jugando con ellos para luego comenzar a desabrocharlos.

Algo que el noble de ojos turquesa había tratado de negar a lo largo de su existencia nacía nuevamente. Desde temprana edad, el gusto de Eren se había definido. Bastaba decir que para él todas las mujeres eran iguales. Más los hombres eran punto y aparte. Al principio pensaba que era normal sentirse más atraído por hombres que por mujeres, tenía unos 14 años al pensar eso, aún era un niño. Pero todo cambio al crecer, dándose cuenta en el tipo de era donde vivía. La iglesia era una autoridad muy fuerte, llegando a ser parte de las problemáticas del estado. Y para ella, el homosexualismo era un pecado tan grande como la vida misma.

Trató por todos los medios posibles en cambiar acostándose con un sin fin de mujeres y teniendo tantas parejas posibles, pero nada de esto funcionó, no encontraba placer en aquellos cuerpos frágiles y esbeltos. Claro que esto no ponía feliz a sus padres, quienes decían que jamás iba a sentar cabeza si seguía así, fue entonces cuando decidieron el matrimonio con una de sus amigas de la infancia, Mikasa Ackerman. Él era consciente de los sentimientos que le profesaba pero sabía que él no sentía lo mismo.

_No era como si algún día fuera capaz de hacerlo._

Sin embargo aceptó el matrimonio. Lo veía como su única salida en ese momento, si no podía cambiarse entonces al menos podría fingir una vida normal al lado de una hermosa dama.

Pero todo esto se fue al caño al encontrar a cierto individuo moribundo en una de las callejuelas de la ciudad. No podía dejarlo ahí, iba en contra de sus principios morales. Mentiría si dijera que no causó algo en él la primera vez que lo vio. Era algo imposible no sentirse cautivado, le resultaba tan poco terrenal, una belleza casi inhumana.  
No es que haya sido amor a primera vista, él no creía que en esas cosas, pero estaba seguro que había sentido algo, sea libido o sea otra cosa. Luego va él, a días de conocerse, a decirle te amo con aquella cara, a robarle un beso tan descaradamente, haciendo que toda su cordura de destruyera en un santiamén.

_Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en besarle._

Mentiría si dijera que no había querido pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

Mentiría si dijera que no quisiera hacerlo gritar de placer.

A veces pensaba que Rivaille era un demonio que lo incitaba a pecar, pero joder, si el demonio se veía así de apetecible entonces no le importaba en lo más mínimo hacerlo.

"Si te sientes confundido entonces usa mi cuerpo para aclarar tus dudas. Si te repudia entonces dejaré de intentar y me iré." Mintió, sabiendo que eso jamás pasaría. Tomó su rostro y lo obligó a voltear, juntando sus frentes. "Pero si lo disfrutas tanto como yo, entonces no volveré a dejarte tranquilo." Dicho esto, acunó su rostro y lo besó nuevamente, era un beso delicado como el roce de un fantasma.

Al separarse, Eren lo miró con ojos ensombrecidos. "Si acepto esto, no quiero que creas que hay algo más. ¿Entiendes? No quiero que te hagas ilusiones vagas."

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Rivaille se contrajera, dolía, era más que obvio. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano esto cambiaría y él sería solamente suyo. "Soy consciente de ello, no tienes por qué decirlo." Asintió, tratando de ocultar su malicia detrás de una expresión monótona.

Iban a volver a besarse cuando un golpeteo en la puerta los interrumpió. Para el fastidio de Rivaille, Eren tuvo que levantarse e ir a la entrada.

Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a la persona ahí parada.

"Disculpe mi intromisión pero estoy buscando a alguien."

La sangre de Rivaille se heló al escuchar esa voz. Se levantó de su lugar y se apoyó en el marco, observando fríamente al hombre rubio parado en la puerta. ¿Qué mierda hacía ÉL aquí?

"Irvin…" Siseó, apretando los puños contra su saco.

El susodicho levantó la vista y sonrió, encontrándose con una mirada de pocos amigos. "Rivaille, parece que después de todo estás aquí."

Aparentemente el bastardo se había escondido perfectamente, llevaba una camisa beige de manga larga con un chaleco de cuero negro, haciendo juego con sus pantalones del mismo tono oscuro. Parecía humano al pie de la letra, un norteamericano a decir verdad. Frunció los labios, no es que odiara a Irvin, todo lo contrario, pero le molestaba el hecho de que hubiera interrumpido su momento con Eren.

"He de suponer que se conocen." Eren se hizo a un lado, indicándole a Irvin que pasara.

"Con su permiso." El rubio entró y se acercó a Rivaille aun con la sonrisa en el rostro. "Te he estado buscando en todos lados."

"Mentiroso…" Susurró por lo bajo el más bajo, lo suficiente para que Eren no lo escuchara. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Prometiste que me contarías todo, ¿Cierto?"

"Así es pero has venido en el peor momento."

Un tosido los sacó de su conversación, volteando a ver a Eren, quien incómodo ante la situación se acercó a ellos. "Disculpe, ¿Usted quién es?"

"Perdón, mi nombre es Irvin Smith y soy el amante de Rivaille." Rodea con un brazo al muchacho a su lado, el cual rápidamente lo quita.

"Irvin, tú y tus bromas de mal gusto. Él no es mi amante, es simplemente un amigo." Trata de reparar lo dicho, esperando que Eren no se enojara.

"Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué se te ofrece?" A este pareció no importarle mucho lo que había dicho Irvin, ya que su mirada seguía normal.

"Solo venía a preguntar si aquí se encontraba Rivaille, y al parecer estaba en lo correcto. Llevo días buscándole y me rompía el corazón no encontrarlo." Explica con un falso tono de tristeza, estaba conteniendo sus ganas de no ir y apretarle el cuello a ese inmundo humano.

"Ahora que sabes que estoy bien, puedes retirarte, estábamos en un asunto importante." Rivaille lo jala del brazo y lo lleva a la entrada, lo suficientemente lejos de Eren para decir. "Te lo contaré, pero en otro momento, podrías venir mañana."

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso interrumpí el momento para acostarte con esa criatura?" Escupe amargamente, quedándose con un pie fuera de la mansión.

El de ojos grises simplemente le dedicó una mirada estoica. "¿Y qué si así fuera?"

"A nuestro Señor no le gustará en lo absoluto esto que haces."

"…Ya hablaré con él, necesito tiempo, solo un poco más."

Irvin se quedó callado, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago volteó la mirada. Detestaba ver a Rivaille así de vulnerable por otra persona.

_Una persona inferior a él._

"Volveré mañana, que quede claro." Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, alejándose de ahí con un aura que enfermaba a todos a su alrededor.

"¿Ya se ha ido?" Eren preguntó desde el otro extremo, curioso por saber que había pasado.

"Sí, solo venía a preguntar si estaba bien. No te preocupes." Regresó con él, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¿No debiste de haber ido con él?"

"Está bien así, volverá mañana." Pegó su rostro a su pecho, aspirando el aroma que emanaba de él.

Eren no respondió, se dedicó a mirar un punto fijo de la habitación.

_¿En qué clase de juego se había metido?_

_Estaba jugando con fuego y saldría quemado._

_Pero en ese momento lo incorrecto se sentía bien._

_Un deseo recorriendo su interior, quemando las paredes de su consciencia._

_Dios debo confesar..._

_... envidio a los pecadores._

_El mundo en sí, es una trampa para el más débil._

_Finas redes y engaños para cazarnos, biblias abiertas descuidadamente,_

_Millones de sorpresas;_

_Bendiciones previas,_

_Lazos de gratitud,_

_Melodías de gloria resonando en nuestros oídos;_

_Afuera, nuestra vergüenza;_

_Adentro, nuestras conciencias;_

_Ángeles y perdón,_

_Eternas esperanzas y temores._

_Y sin embargo,_

_Un íntimo y perverso pecado_

_Destruye todas estas vallas,_

_Toda esta celestial edificación._

No se dio cuenta cuando habían llegado a la habitación, mucho menos cuando fue empujado contra la cama.

El poco sentido común que le quedaba se encontraba en el piso, junto con el resto de su ropa.

* * *

**Espero que las cosas no estén pasando muy rápido o3o~ bueno, Eren aun no está enamorado de Rivaille, es más bien el deseo que siente por tocarlo pero no se preocupen, le daré drama a esto para ponerle más acción ewe.**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews para saber que opinan de todo esto asdfasdf, muchas gracias de antemano, feliz sábado :corazón:**


	5. Gesto más secreto

**Jelloooouuuuww ~ Se me hizo ligeramente tarde, disculpen orz, Bueno este capítulo es puro lemmon sajkdkdkasnka X'''D espero que les guste asdfasdf en lo personal me gustó como quedó pero yo escribo para ustedes así que(?) Agradezco mucho sus reviews y quiero decirles que leo todos y cada uno de ellos :corazón: tomaré en cuenta sus opiniones en el desarrollo de esta historia así que no duden en comentar :D bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo~**

* * *

_Por ti yo robaré cada color al cielo._

Dos figuras se distinguían entre los edredones de la cama. Era casi imposible ver donde comenzaba una y donde terminaba la otra, estando tan entrelazadas parecían como si fueran uno solo.

Los labios de Rivaille devoraban con hambruna los de Eren, aprovechando cada roce para arrancar de su cuerpo las telas inservibles. Pronto se encontró sentado a horcajadas sobre el noble, quien mantenía sus manos a cada lado de la cintura de Rivaille, aprisionándolas contra su cuerpo; todo esto estaba mal pero simplemente no le importaba, hacía mucho rato que había dejado de pensar con claridad.

Las manos del ángel vagaban sobre el pecho ajeno, el cual se encontraba desnudo debido a su desesperación, acariciando toda la extensión con suma delicadeza con temor de rasgar alguna fina tela. Prontamente sus rostros se separaron en busca de oxígeno, dejando que la habitación se llenara de jadeos erráticos.

"Eren, Eren…Te deseo…Por favor…" Jadeó contra su oreja. Lo empujó contra la cama, quedando sobre él una vez más. Sus caderas generaron fricción contra la entrepierna de Eren al momento en que comenzó a moverla circularmente.

Un gruñido fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, podía observar el deseo acumulado en los ojos de su amante, si es que podía decirle así, aquel color turquesa ahora estaba nublado por una excitación tremenda. No es como si no lo hubiera notado por el bulto en su pantalón, el cual amenazaba con romper la tela en cualquier momento. Sintió como un par de manos grandes se posaban en sus nalgas, masajeándolas y apretándolas a su gusto, un gemido algo agudo se coló de sus labios para luego ser silenciados por los de Eren. Sintió algo cálido recorrer su cuerpo, era la primera vez que era él el que comenzaba un beso y no al revés. Correspondió al beso lleno de pasión e ímpetu, metiendo su lengua para enroscarse en la de Eren, quien no dudó en corresponder casi de inmediato.

Las manos del noble lograron introducirse dentro de los pantalones de Rivaille, acariciando superficialmente su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. Introdujo las manos dentro de su ropa interior para poder sentir su piel directamente. Pronto localizó su entrada, por lo que terminó de bajar sus pantalones junto con sus interiores, dejándolos hasta sus rodillas. Acarició suavemente aquel sensible punto, introduciendo uno de sus dedos con lentitud y cuidado.

Esto provocó que Rivaille se separara bruscamente de Eren, tensando el cuerpo y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de este.

"A-Ah…" Gimió suavemente contra su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo como si un dulce fuera. Succionó una parte dejando así una marca rojiza que no se iría en unos días. Hizo esto tres veces más reprimiendo una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No hagas eso, Rivaille…" Le reprendió de repente, sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer. A pesar de excitarlo de sobremanera no podía dejar que marcara su cuerpo libremente, alguien podría verlo y era lo que menos quería, por más cruel que sonase.

"Perdón…" Murmuró con falsa inocencia, movió las caderas levemente frustrado al notar que los movimientos de Eren habían cesado. "Continúa."

"No recuerdo que tú fueras el que estaba a cargo." Introdujo un segundo dedo, tijereteando su entrada para hacer que dilatara más. Tomó el miembro del ángel con su mano libre, masturbándolo lenta y tortuosamente.

Rivaille solo atinó a encorvar la espalda y soltar un gemido ahogado, necesitaba más, su cuerpo ardía por dentro y los dedos de Eren no bastaban para saciarle. Sus manos se dirigieron al rostro de Eren, acunándolo y repartiendo besos por toda la extensión. "Eren, te necesito dentro de mi ahora, ya no aguanto. Por favor." Pidió con un hilo de voz.

El hombre debajo de él se quedó sin aliento al observarlo. Los ojos grises estaban oscurecidos debido al libido del momento, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos con un fino de hilo de saliva cayendo de ellos y su rostro completamente ruborizado. Era simplemente exquisito y adorable, le hacía sentir tantas emociones.

_Emociones que una mujer nunca causaría en su interior._

Pensó amargamente, asintiendo a su petición. Él también lo deseaba tanto, arremeter contra su frágil y pequeño cuerpo hasta que no fuera más que un simple bulto jadeante por más.

Rivaille se alejó de él por un momento, bajando hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Notó el bulto que se remarcaba por las orillas de la tela y relamió sus labios. Acercando su rostro, lamió por sobre la tela, empapando superficialmente con su saliva. Para su gusto, escuchó un gemido ronco salir de los labios de Eren haciendo que ganara más confianza en lo que hacía. Lentamente bajó el cierre de sus ataduras y bajó lo suficiente como para liberar su falo, el cual se irguió ante sus ojos, latente y con un poco de pre-seminal goteando de la punta.

Acercó sus labios simplemente para dar una lamida por toda su longitud e introducirlo a su boca, otorgando unas cuantas succionadas para luego gatear hasta el pecho de Eren nuevamente. Se posicionó sobre el miembro de Eren, tomándolo con una mano para dirigirlo hacia su entrada. Miró el rostro de su amado, queriendo observar su reacción al momento en que lo poseyera por completo.

"E-Eren…Observa como entra lentamente dentro de mí. Mira como engullo tu miembro placenteramente. ¿Te gusta? Porque a mí me fascina… ¡A-Ah!" Soltó un gemido agudo al sentir como la glande se abría paso dentro de él. Una punzada de dolor le recorrió la columna pero no lo detuvo de continuar. Siguió bajando lentamente sin quitar su vista de Eren, quien parecía estar conteniéndose para no arremeter violentamente contra él en ese momento. Al cabo de unos segundos, se sentó sobre las caderas del noble, su miembro llenando por completo su interior.

"Está dentro de mi…Tan dentro, por fin somos uno." Murmuró para sí mismo, apoyándose en las rodillas de Eren comenzó un vaivén lento. Dejando solamente la punta dentro y bajando de sentón, arrebatándole un gemido ronco a su amante. "¿Se siente b-bien, verdad? Ngh…Yo también m-me siento bie- ¡Ah!..." Fue interrumpido al notar como Eren tomaba parte del juego, arremetiendo contra él como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

El noble no lo soportó y se levantó de golpe, invirtiendo sus posiciones quedando así sobre Rivaille. Colocó ambas piernas a cada lado de sus hombros y apoyó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del ángel. Sus embestidas no eran delicadas ni mucho menos suaves, entraba y salía del cuerpo más pequeño con fuerza y lujuria, llenando la habitación de gemidos y el sonido de carne golpeándose. Sus testículos golpeaban fuertemente la entrada de Rivaille, violando y destrozando su interior.

Por su parte, Rivaille tenía sus manos en su entrada, estirando la piel para darle más espacio a Eren. Su interior estrecho estaba sumamente lleno del miembro de Eren, quien no tenía consideración con sus estocadas. Pronto encontró su punto débil, y embistió contra su próstata. Gritos de placer abandonaron la garganta del de ojos grises, cegado por la lujuria que sentía en ese momento.

"Eren, E-Eren jódeme, destrózame- Ahh… S-Soy tu muñeca de trapo… Ngh… Dame d-duro no te detengas ¡Ahh!" Jamás había hablado de una manera tan sucia y obscena como aquella. Pero era inevitable, el deseo nublaba su mente y alma, sucumbiendo ante los deseos carnales y bajos de su instinto.

"Joder…Ahh, ¿Te gusta que te den d-duro, verdad? Te destrozaré tanto que sentirás tus caderas…Ngh, ¿Quieres eso? Eso es lo q-que le gusta a las zorras como tú…" Susurró roncamente contra su oído, lamiendo y mordisqueando el lóbulo. Todo esto sin detener sus embestidas duras y certeras contra su próstata, la cual comenzaba a irritarse por la fricción.

Esto solo provocó que Rivaille contrajera sus paredes internar y que su miembro goteara más líquidos manchando su abdomen. Asintió rápidamente, abriendo los labios para dejar escapar balbuceos incoherentes. "S-Si… Me encanta- Ahh… Soy t-tú zorra, hazme todo lo que quieras… ¡Hnf!" Le siguió la plática sucia, solamente conseguía excitarlo más.

Eren se relamió los labios ante esto, sus caderas dolían ligeramente debido al esfuerzo que hacía pero no paró ni un momento. A este ritmo iba a venirse dentro de poco.

"Rivaille…" El tono de voz en que lo dijo solo ocasionó que el mencionado tuviera un escalofrío placentero por todo el cuerpo. "Me voy a v-venir dentro de poco… Agh."

"Lléname entonces… Q-Quiero sentirlo dentro de mí, tu esencia, todo- Ngh… ¡AHH!" Gritó con la última estocada, había dado fuertemente en su punto sensible. Unas manos bajaron hasta su miembro masturbándolo rápidamente. El placer que sentía era inhumano, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía su cuerpo explotar. Lágrimas se acumularon en sus orbes grises, deslizándose suavemente por su rostro. Bajó las piernas y las enredó en la cintura de Eren, atrayéndolo más contra sí.

Eren bajó su rostro y besó sus párpados, quitando las lágrimas que seguían amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento. Solo bastaron unas estocadas más para que Rivaille eyaculara fuertemente con un gemido agudo y sonoro, encorvando la espalda y apretando el miembro de Eren fuertemente lo que ocasionó que este se viniera casi de inmediato dentro de él. Su semilla lo inundó por completo, sintiendo una calidez expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

Se quedaron en aquella posición por unos minutos, jadeando y tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. Lentamente Eren salió de él, y como si su pene fuera un tapón todo el semen acumulado en el interior de Rivaille salió rápidamente, empapando las sábanas con aquel líquido pegajoso y blanquecino.

"Te amo…" Alcanzó a susurrar el ángel, juntando sus frentes mojadas por el sudor.

Eren guardó silencio y solamente se dedicó a repartir besos por el rostro del pelinegro, deteniéndose en sus labios para luego unirlos en un beso suave y gentil. Rivaille sintió una contracción en su estómago al no escucharlo decir nada y besarlo sin más, pero no podía quejarse, con que lo tocara y correspondiera sus caricias le bastaba.

_Inclusive si lo usaba solamente para satisfacer sus necesidades._

_No le importaba._

_Mientras siguiera tocando su cuerpo con aquella pasión._

_Nada le importaba._

_Porque le amaba._

_Le amaba tanto que dolía._

"Lo mejor será darnos un baño, estamos cubiertos de sudor." Dijo Eren después de separar sus labios, incorporándose y sentándose en la cama, haciendo además de levantarse. "Le pediré a Petra que prepare tu baño." Antes colocarse en pie, sintió como tiraban de su brazo. Volteó la cabeza solo para encontrar un par de ojos suplicantes.

"Yo…Quiero bañarme contigo." Pidió en voz de baja, sin romper el contacto visual.

"Rivaille…"

"Por favor, solo esta vez." Mintió, sabiendo muy en el fondo que esta no sería la última vez.

El noble lo miró sin saber que decir, hasta que soltó un suspiro derrotado. "Está bien…Pero solo esta vez."

-x-o-x-

El baño fue rápidamente preparado. La bañera fue llenada con fragancias de lavanda y pétalos de rosa, dándole un color rosáceo al agua. Dos cuerpos se encontraban sumergidos en ella, disfrutando del agua caliente en contacto con su piel.

"Se siente tan bien." Suspiró Eren, sumergiendo su cuerpo aún más en el agua.

"Así es." Asintió Rivaille, mirándole desde el otro extremo de la tina. "Ne, Eren…"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Te gustó?"

"¿Eh?" Eren posó la vista en la persona que tenía en frente, la cual se acercaba sigilosamente hasta su lugar.

"Intimar conmigo… ¿Te gustó?" Preguntó con un cierto temblor en la voz, temiendo la respuesta.

Eren guardó silencio por un momento, desviando la mirada a un lado. De nada servía mentirse a sí mismo. Lo había disfrutado desde el comienzo hasta el final.

"Si, me gustó mucho." Admitió, obsequiándole una pequeña sonrisa.

El ángel abrió ligeramente los rojos pero recobró la compostura estoica que le caracterizaba. Se acercó más a su cuerpo y rodeo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Eren, dándole un beso en los labios lleno de amor y cariño. Una vez separados, juntó sus frentes y habló nuevamente.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te había dicho? Ahora no te volveré a dejar en paz." Sentenció, uniendo sus labios nuevamente.

_Tus nudos de amor_

_Están amarrados _

_Alrededor de mi corazón_

_Sosteniéndome seguramente_

_Bajo tu hechizo_

_Hilos de oro y plata_

_Han hecho una telaraña encantadora_

_Sujetándose contra las cuerdas_

_De mi corazón_

_Negándose a irse_

_Cariño mío_

_¿Algún día me amarás?_

* * *

**No me gusta hacer sufrir a Rivaille pero es necesario u 3 u)/ asdfghjkl ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy * v *)/ le añadiré más drama a esta cosa aun no quiero que sean felices :c bueno, no olviden de dejar reviews, favs y follows que eso me motiva a seguir a delante con este fic ya que siento que les gusta ;; w ;;~ Me piro a ver el capítulo 23 de SnK sjkandkajsndka Que tengan lindo sabadaba, besos :corazón:**


End file.
